culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1961 in film
The year 1961 in film involved some significant events, with West Side Story winning 10 Academy Awards. Top-grossing films (U.S.) Awards Academy Awards: Best Picture: West Side Story - Mirisch-B&P Enterprises, United Artists Best Director: Robert Wise and Jerome Robbins - West Side Story Best Actor: Maximilian Schell - Judgment at Nuremberg Best Actress: Sophia Loren - Two Women Best Supporting Actor: George Chakiris - West Side Story Best Supporting Actress: Rita Moreno - West Side Story Best Foreign Language Film: Through a Glass Darkly (Såsom i en spegel), directed by Ingmar Bergman, Sweden Golden Globe Awards: Drama: Best Picture: The Guns of Navarone Best Actor: Maximilian Schell - Judgment at Nuremberg Best Actress: Geraldine Page - Summer and Smoke Musical or comedy: Best Picture (tie): A Majority of One Best Picture (tie): West Side Story Best Actor: Glenn Ford - Pocketful of Miracles Best Actress: Rosalind Russell - A Majority of OneOther Best Director: Stanley Kramer - Judgment at Nuremberg Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): The Long Absence (Une aussi longue absence), directed by Henri Colpi, FranceViridiana, directed by Luis Buñuel, Spain Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): Last Year at Marienbad (L'année dernière à Marienbad), directed by Alain Resnais, France Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): La Notte (The Night), directed by Michelangelo Antonioni, Italy Notable films released in 1961 #The Guns of Navarone #Pocketful of Miracles Christmas films #Plácido #A Night Before Christmas Short film series Looney Tunes (1930–1969) Terrytoons (1930–1964) Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) Goofy (1961) Tom and Jerry (1940–1967) Noveltoons (1943–1967) Births Deaths Film debuts Ann-Margret - Pocketful of Miracles Warren Beatty - Splendor in the Grass Louis Gossett, Jr. - A Raisin in the Sun Gene Hackman - Mad Dog Coll Joe Pesci - Hey, Let's Twist! Burt Reynolds - Angel Baby References 1.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for West Side Story. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 2.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for |The Guns of Navarone. The Numbers. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 3.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for El Cid. The Numbers. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 4.^ Jump up to: a b Box Office Information for The Absent-Minded Professor. The Numbers. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for The Parent Trap. The Numbers. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 6.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for Lover Come Back. The Numbers. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for King of Kings. The Numbers. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 8.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 9.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for Blue Hawaii. The Numbers. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 10.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for Judgment at Nuremberg. The Numbers. Retrieved April 14, 2012. 11.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for Breakfast at Tiffany's. The Numbers. Retrieved September 7, 2013. 12.Jump up ^ Box Office Information for The Misfits. The Numbers. Retrieved September 7, 2013. Category:1961 in film Category:Years in film